Red (Pokémon)
Red is the name commonly associated with the player character of the Generation 1 Pokémon games. He appears as a recurring trainer throughout the series in later installments. Background Starting off as an ordinary kid from Palette Town, Red aspired from a young age to become the titled Pokémon Master. After overcoming all the trials of the Kanto region, including the regional professor's grandson as his main rival, Red formed a bond of friendship with his Pokémon team, discovering it as the best way to tap into their full potential. While his rival earned the title of Champion before he did, it wasn't long until Red snagged that title right from under him. But seeking even greater challenges still, Red travelled to other regions, notably Johto and Alola, to encounter new trainers and new types of Pokémon to test his skills against. Stats Attack Potency: Human Level (Pokémon trainers on their own typically lack impressive feats of physicality, due to them relying on their Pokémon in battle. Red is no exception to this. As such, a link will be provided to the corresponding Pokémon's page to view their stats in battle. This also applies to the other stats as well.) Speed: Human Speed Durability: Human Level Hax: Stat Manipulation via his Pokémon, Intelligence: Above Average (A skilled, knowledgeable, and experienced Pokémon trainer. Is able to think up strategies for battle on the fly.) Stamina: Unknown as he rarely fights himself. Pokémon Like most trainers, Red himself relies heavily on his Pokémon for combat. Listed below is a culmination of Pokémon he's been shown using in his notable appearances. Mainline Games Pikachu= Pikachu is a pure Electric-type Pokémon, meaning it resists Electric and Steel-type attacks, but takes double damage from Ground-type attacks. Pikachu is more frail than Red's other Pokémon due to not being fully evolved, though in spite of this it's typically the Pokémon he'll send out first in a battle. *'Ability - Static:' Upon making physical contact with Pikachu, there is a 30% chance the attacker will be inflicted with the Paralysis status. *'Held Item - Light Ball:' When held, it boosts the Attack and Special Attack of the holder, but the boosts are only applicable for a Pikachu. *'Moves:' **'Brick Break:' A Fighting-type physical move that destroys screens like Reflect and Light Screen. **'Charm:' A Fairy-type status move that lowers the target's Attack stat by two stages. **'Fake Out:' A Normal-type physical move that goes first and flinches the target, though can only be used on the first turn the Pokémon is sent out. **'Iron Tail:' A Steel-type physical move with average accuracy and a 30% chance of lowering the target's Defense stat by one stage. **'Light Screen:' A Psychic-type status move that creates a barrier that halves damage from special attacks for a few turns. **'Nuzzle:' An Electric-type physical move that always paralyzes the target. **'Quick Attack:' A Normal-type physical move with higher priority. **'Thunder:' A strong Electric-type special move with average accuracy, unless it is raining on the field. 10% chance to paralyze the target. **'Thunderbolt:' An Electric-type special move with a 10% chance to paralyze the target. **'Volt Tackle:' A strong Electric-type physical move with a 10% chance to paralyze the target, though the user takes a third recoil damage. |-| Snorlax= Snorlax is a prominent Pokémon on many of Red's teams. Being a pure Normal-type, it's immune to Ghost-type attacks, but takes double damage from Fighting-type attacks. While it's species are generally lazy, Snorlax is often considered to be the main physical powerhouse of Red's team, proving that they shouldn't be underestimated. *'Ability - Thick Fat:' Halves damage from Fire and Ice-type attacks. *'Held Item - Sitrus Berry:' When the holder's health falls below half, it eats the berry to restore 25% of it's health. *'Moves:' **'Amnesia:' A Psychic-type status move that raises the user's Special Defense stat by two stages. **'Blizzard:' A strong Ice-type special move with average accuracy, unless it is hailing on the field. 10% chance to freeze the target. **'Body Slam:' A Normal-type physical move with a 30% chance of paralyzing the target. **'Crunch:' A Dark-type physical move with a 20% chance of lowering the target's Special Defense by one stage. **'Earthquake:' A Ground-type physical move that hits all adjacent targets, including allies. **'Giga Impact:' A powerful Normal-type physical move, though the user must take a turn to recharge after using it. **'Heavy Slam:' A Steel-type physical move that deals more damage the heavier the user is than the target. **'High Horsepower:' A Ground-type physical move. **'Rest:' A Psychic-type status move that completely heals the user, including status ailments, but puts them to sleep for a few turns. **'Seed Bomb:' A Grass-type physical move. **'Shadow Ball:' A Ghost-type special move with a 20% chance of lowering the target's Special Defense by one stage. **'Snore:' A Normal-type special move that only works if the user is asleep. Has a 30% chance to flinch the target. |-| Lapras= Lapras is typically used as transport for Red when he needs to cover bodies of water, but he is still as viable in battle as any of his other Pokémon. As a dual Water and Ice-type, it resists Water and Ice-type attacks, but takes double damage from Electric, Fighting, Grass, and Rock-type attacks. *'Ability - Water Absorb:' Absorbs Water-type attacks to restore health. *'Held Item - Sitrus Berry:' When the holder's health falls below half, it eats the berry to restore 25% of it's health. *'Moves:' **'Blizzard:' A strong Ice-type special move with average accuracy, unless it is hailing on the field. 10% chance to freeze the target. **'Body Slam:' A Normal-type physical move with a 30% chance of paralyzing the target. **'Brine:' A Water-type special move that doubles in power if the user falls below half health. **'Hydro Pump:' A strong Water-type special move with average accuracy. **'Ice Beam:' An Ice-type special move with a 10% chance to freeze the target. **'Ice Shard:' An Ice-type physical move with higher priority. **'Psychic:' A Psychic-type special move with a 10% chance of lowering the target's Special Defense stat by one stage. **'Surf:' A Water-type special move that hits all adjacent targets, including allies. **'Thunderbolt:' An Electric-type special move with a 10% chance to paralyze the target. |-| Venusaur= Venusaur is one of the three starters of the Kanto region. Being a dual Grass and Poison-type, it takes double damage from Fire, Flying, Ice, and Psychic-type attacks, but resists Electric, Fairy, Fighting, Grass, and Water-type attacks. *'Ability - Overgrow:' Boosts the power of Grass-type attacks when it's health falls below half. *'Held Item - White Herb:' A single-use item that restores any decreased stats of the holder. *'Moves:' **'Bulldoze:' A Ground-type physical move that lowers the target's Speed stat by one stage. **'Earthquake:' A Ground-type physical move that hits all adjacent targets, including allies. **'Giga Drain:' A Grass-type special move that drains the opponent's health to restore it's own. **'Leaf Storm:' A strong Grass-type special move that lowers the user's Special Attack by two stages upon using. **'Leech Seed:' A Grass-type status move that casts seeds onto the target, continuously draining their health. **'Sleep Powder:' A Grass-type status move that puts the target to sleep, though has average accuracy. **'Sludge Bomb:' A Poison-type special move with a 30% chance to poison the target. **'Solar Beam:' A strong Grass-type special move that takes two turns to charge, but only one if Sunny Day is active. **'Sunny Day:' A Fire-type status move that causes sunlight to shine on the battlefield for a few turns. **'Synthesis:' A Grass-type status move that heals the user. Heals more if used under Sunny Day, less if used under other weather conditions. |-| Charizard= Charizard is one of the three starters of the Kanto region. Being a dual Fire and Flying-type Pokémon, it takes quadruple damage from Rock-type attacks, double damage from Water and Electric-type attacks, but resists Bug, Fairy, Fighting, Grass, and Steel-type attacks, in addition to being immune to Ground-type ones. *'Ability - Blaze:' Boosts the power of Fire-type attacks when it's health falls below half. *'Held Item - Focus Sash:' A consumable item that keeps the Pokémon at 1 hit point instead of being taken out, but only if from full health. *'Moves:' **'Air Slash:' A Flying-type special move with a 30% chance to make the target flinch. **'Blast Burn:' A strong Fire-type special move, though the user must take a turn to recharge after using it. **'Dragon Pulse:' A Dragon-type special move. **'Fire Blast:' A strong Fire-type special move with average accuracy and a 10% chance to burn the target. **'Fire Spin:' A Fire-type special move that traps and damages opponents for a few turns. **'Flamethrower:' A Fire-type special move with a 10% chance to burn the target. **'Flare Blitz:' A strong Fire-type physical move. User takes 1/3 recoil damage. **'Focus Blast:' A strong Fighting-type special move with average accuracy and a 10% chance of lowering the target's Special Defense. **'Slash:' A Normal-type physical move with a higher critical hit ratio. **'Will-O-Wisp:' A Fire-type status move that burns the target. **'Wing Attack:' A Flying-type physical move. |-| Blastoise= Blastoise is one of the three starters of the Kanto region. Being a pure Water-type, it takes double damage from Electric and Grass-type attacks, but resists Ice and Water-type attacks. *'Ability - Torrent:' Boosts the power of Water-type attacks when it's health falls below half. *'Held Item - Choice Scarf:' Boosts the holder's Speed stat, but they can only use the first move selected upon switching in. *'Moves:' **'Blizzard:' A strong Ice-type special move with average accuracy and a 10% chance to freeze the target. **'Dark Pulse:' A Dark-type special move with a 20% chance of flinching the target. **'Flash Cannon:' A Steel-type special move with a 10% chance of lowering the Target's Special Defense. **'Focus Blast:' A strong Fighting-type special move with average accuracy and a 10% chance of lowering the target's Special Defense. **'Hydro Cannon:' A strong Water-type special move with average accuracy, though the user must take a turn to recharge after using it. **'Hydro Pump:' A strong Water-type special move with average accuracy. **'Ice Beam:' An Ice-type special move with a 10% chance to freeze the target. **'Rain Dance:' A Water-type status move that causes it to rain for a few turns. **'Surf:' A Water-type special move that hits all adjacent opponents, even allies. **'Water Spout:' A Water-type special move that deals more damage at full health, getting gradually weaker at lower health. **'Whirlpool:' A Water-type special move that traps and damages opponents for a few turns. |-| Espeon= Espeon only appears on Red's team in the original Gold and Silver, in later games it has been seemingly replaced with his Lapras. As such, Espeon is perhaps the most limited of Red's Pokémon, as his teams in future games have neglected it. *'Ability - Synchronize:' If the user falls under a status ailment, it afflicts the same ailment on the opponent. (While Gen II was before abilities were introduced, Synchronize is the standard ability for an Espeon as of Gen III.) *'Held Item:' None. *'Moves:' **'Mud Slap:' A Ground-type special move that lowers the target's accuracy by one stage. **'Psychic:' A Psychic-type special move with a 10% chance of lowering the target's Special Defense stat by one stage. **'Reflect:' A Psychic-type status move that creates a barrier that halves damage from physical attacks for a few turns. **'Swift:' A Normal-type special move that doesn't check accuracy to always hit. Let's Go! Pikachu & Eevee Due to the more simplistic battle system of the Let's Go games, descriptions of the Pokémon will not be as detailed, only listing their moves and the basics. Pikachu= Pikachu is still present in these games as one of Red's main Pokémon. *'Brick Break:' A Fighting-type physical move that destroys Reflect or Light Screen unless the target is immune. *'Iron Tail:' A Steel-type physical move with average accuracy and a 30% chance to lower the target's Defense stat by one stage. *'Reflect:' A Psychic-type status move that creates a barrier that halves damage from physical attacks for a few turns. *'Thunderbolt:' An Electric-type special move with a 10% chance to paralyze the target. |-| Machamp= Machamp is a new addition to Red's team in the Let's Go! games. *'Earthquake:' A Ground-type physical move that hits all adjacent targets, including allies. *'Fire Blast:' A Fire-type special move with average accuracy and a 10% chance to burn the target. *'Hyper Beam:' A powerful Normal-type special move. User must take a turn to recharge after using. *'Superpower:' A Fighting-type physical move that lowers the user's Attack and Defense stats by one stage after using. |-| Arcanine= Arcanine is a new addition to Red's team in the Let's Go! games. *'Crunch:' A Dark-type physical move with a 20% chance of lowering the target's Defense stat by one stage. *'Heat Wave:' A Fire-type special move that hits all adjacent opponents and has a 10% chance to burn targets. *'Roar:' A Normal-type status move that forces the target to switch out into a random party member. *'Will-O-Wisp:' A Fire-type status move that burns the target. |-| Lapras= Lapras returns as a member of Red's team. *'Body Slam:' A Normal-type physical move with a 30% chance to paralyze the target. *'Ice Shard:' An Ice-type physical move with higher priority. *'Megahorn:' A Bug-type physical move with average accuracy. *'Waterfall:' A Water-type physical move with a 30% chance to make the target flinch. |-| Snorlax= Snorlax returns as a member of Red's team. *'Body Slam:' A Normal-type physical move with a 30% chance to paralyze the target. *'Protect:' A Normal-type status move that protects the user from any moves, though the chances of it working decreases in consecutive turns. *'Rest:' A Psychic-type status move that restores the user's health and cures status conditions at the expense of falling asleep. *'Toxic:' A Poison-type status move that badly poisons the target, causing them to take increasingly residual damage each turn. |-| Venusaur= Venusaur returns as a member of Red's team, now with the ability to Mega Evolve in battle. *'Amnesia:' A Psychic-type status move that raises the user's Special Defense by two stages. *'Leach Seed:' A Grass-type status move. The user plants seeds on the target, sapping their health at the end of each turn. *'Mega Drain:' A Grass-type special move in which the user recovers 50% of the damage it deals to the target. *'Sludge Bomb:' A Poison-type special move with a 30% chance to poison the target. Minor Feats *Earned his title of Pokémon Master by defeating the Indigo League, Elite Four, and his rival Blue. *In the Pokémon Origins anime, he encountered a Mewtwo and caught it after a hard-fought battle. Weaknesses *Red is reliant on his Pokémon for battle. If all of them are to faint or be killed, he would be without options to battle. **Similarly, the Pokémon he owns are trained, and therefor also reliant on him to fight, meaning if Red were to be eliminated they would have no choice but to act based on instincts. *All of his Pokémon are weak to certain types of attacks. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Human Level Category:Human Speed Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Manipulators